This invention pertains to machines for removing dry and wet liquid particulates, and more particularly, to an industrial vacuum cleaner loader or conveyor.
In industry, voluminous amounts of particulate matter, debris, and waste are emitted during machining, foundry, milling, shipment, warehousing, assembling, fabricating, and other manufacturing operations. Particulates of dust emitted during a manufacturing operation can include metal slivers, plastic chips, wood shavings, dirt, sand, and other debris. Dust accumulates on floors, machines, packaging materials, equipment, food and personnel. Dust is carried and circulated in the air and can be injurious to the health and safety of operating personnel and other on site employees. Dust can damage, erode, and adversely effect the efficiency and operability of equipment. It can also create a fire hazard and cause explosions in some situations, such as in grain elevators. Voluminous amounts of dust can pollute the atmosphere. Dust may also impair the quality of the products manufactured.
Dust emissions are not only dangerous and troublesome, but are particularly aggravating and grievous where relatively dust-free conditions and sterile environments are required, such as in medical supply houses, the electronics industry, and in food-processing plants.
Over the years a variety of industrial dust collectors and other equipment have been suggested for removing industrial dust and debris and for other purposes. These prior art dust collectors and equipment have met with varying degrees of success.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved industrial dust collector which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.
An improved industrial dust collector with multiple filter compartments or with multiple filters positioned about one or more solids-gas separators, is provided to remove airborne as well as settled particulate matter, debris and waste from industrial plants and other locations. Advantageously, the novel industrial dust collector with multiple filter compartments is efficient, effective, and safe. Desirably, the user-friendly industrial dust collector with multiple filter compartments can also be movable, portable, or towable, and can be used in a stationary manner. The industrial dust collector with multiple filter compartments can accommodate standard and different size bins and hoppers. Furthermore, the multiple use industrial dust collector with multiple filter compartments provides a superb industrial vacuum cleaner, vacuum loader, and conveyor.
The industrial dust collector with multiple filter compartments has a solids-gas separating (separation) compartment which contains a solid-gas separator to effectively remove large particulates of dust from a dusty gas stream. In the preferred form, the solids-gas separator can comprise a tangential cyclone separator. The solids-gas separator can also comprise a barrier wall portion comprising an impact plate separator (strike plate). Desirably, the tangential cyclone separator and the impact plate separator comprise a deflector(s) which changes the direction of flow of the incoming dusty gas stream. At least one inlet conduit is connected to the solids-gas separating compartment to feed the influent dusty gas stream to the solids-gas separating compartment.
Preferably, the industrial dust collector has two or more filter compartments which are positioned about one or more solids-gas separating compartments. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to have an array, series or plurality of filters positioned concentrically, eccentrically or about one or more solids-gas separating compartments and in such circumstances, the filter can be arranged in a single annular filter compartment or in an array, series, or set of filter compartments.
In the preferred form, a first filter (filtering) compartment can be positioned generally along side and spaced laterally away from the solids-gas separating compartment and in offset relationship thereto, rather than vertical alignment or completely above the solids-gas separation compartment. The first filtering compartment has at least one first filter to filter a first portion of the dusty gas stream. At least one first compressed air tank communicates with the first filtering compartment. Also, at least one first air injector is operatively connected to the first compressed air tank to inject compressed air with sufficient kinetic energy into the first filter in the first filtering compartment to help clean the first filter. A first intermediate conduit can be provided to pass a portion of the dusty gas stream exiting the solids-gas separating compartment to the first filtering compartment. A first discharge conduit can be connected to the first filtering compartment to discharge the filtered first portion of the dusty gas stream from the first filtering compartment.
In the novel industrial dust collector with multiple filter compartments, a second filter (filtering) compartment can be positioned generally along side and spaced laterally away from the solids-gas separation compartment and in offset relationship thereto, rather than in vertical alignment or completely above the solids-gas separation compartment. Desirably, the second filtering compartment is spaced laterally away from the first filtering compartment. In the preferred form, the solids-gas separating compartment is spaced between and separates the first filtering compartment and the second filtering compartment. The second filtering compartment has at least one second filter to filter a second portion of the dusty gas stream. At least one second compressed air tank communicates the second filtering compartment. Furthermore, at least one second injector is operatively connected to the second compressed air tank to inject compressed air with sufficient kinetic energy into the second filter in the second filtering compartment to help clean the second filter. A second intermediate conduit can be provided to pass the second portion of the dusty gas stream exiting the solids-gas separation compartment to the second filtering department. A second discharge outlet conduit can be connected to the second filtering department to discharge the filtered second portion of the dusty gas stream from the second filtering compartment.
The novel industrial dust collector with multiple filter compartments can also include a third filter (filtering) compartment or more filter (filtering) compartments which can be positioned generally along side and spaced laterally away form the solids-gas separating compartment and in offset relationship thereto, rather than in vertical alignment or completely above the solids-gas separating compartment. Desirably, the third filtering compartment is spaced laterally away from both the first filtering compartment and the second filtering compartment. In the preferred form, the solids-gas separating compartment is spaced between and separates the first filtering compartment and the third filtering compartment. At least one third compressed air tank communicates with the third filtering compartment. Also, at least one third air injector is operatively connected to the third compressed air tank to inject compressed air with sufficient kinetic energy into the third filter in the third filtering compartment to help clean the third filter. A third intermediate conduit can be provided to pass the third portion of the dusty gas stream exiting the solids-gas separation compartment to the third filtering compartment. A third discharge outlet conduit can be connected to the third filtering compartment to discharge the third filtered portion of the dusty gas stream to the third filtering compartment.
In the preferred form, a hopper comprising a bin is positioned below and supports the solids-gas separation compartment and the multiple filter compartments. A vacuum pump can be connected to a motor to draw (suck) influent dusty air through the inlet conduit(s) into the solids-gas separating compartment. Preferably, a sound attenuating device comprising a muffler is provided to dampen noise emitted from the motor and pump.
The industrial dust collector with multiple filter compartments provides for kinetic separation of particulate matter from an air stream. The solids-gas separator provides a kinetic pre-separator prior to the final filtration in the multiple filter compartments with cartridge filters (tubular filters) or other types of filters. The industrial dust collector can have two, three or more filter compartments (filter housings). Preferably, at least two of the filter compartments are laterally spaced from and in offset relationship to the solids-gas separation compartment.
Advantageously, multiple filter compartments achieve greater efficiency in the separation of particulate matter from dusty air streams. This may be attributable to greater angular kinetic separation of the particulates along the perimeter or circumference of the tangential cyclone separator or other solids-gas separator. It is believed that the greater the angular coverage or offset of the multiple filter compartments (filtration housings) around the solids-gas separators, the more efficient the gross cut separation of the larger particulates by the solids-gas separator will be. Furthermore, the multiple filter compartments provide for greater filtration, dedusting, and purification of the dusty gas stream to provide for cleaner emissions and better compliance with environmental laws and regulations.
In the illustrated embodiment, at least one of the filters in the multiple filter compartments comprises a tubular filter (cartridge filter or canister filter). At least one of the compressed air tanks can comprise an upright compressed air tank that is positioned in proximity to the tubular filter. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to use one or more other types of filters, such as a Hepa-type filter, a bag-type filter, box-type filter, envelope filter, flat filter, or conical filter. More specifically, each of the filtering compartments can have a filtering chamber containing at least one filter, such as a cartridge filter (canister with a tubular filter therein), a Hepa-type filter, a bag-type filter, a box-type filter, an envelope filter, a flat filter, a conical filter, or a set of 2 to 4 or more of the preceding filters. Furthermore, each of the filtering compartments can have an acceleration or kinetic energy chamber to accelerate and/or pass the dusty gas stream with sufficient kinetic energy to remove a substantial amount of particulate of dust from the dusty gas stream before the dusty gas stream enters and passes through the filter(s). The filtering compartment can have nozzle, tubes, or ports, to inject the dusty gas stream into the acceleration chamber. One or more air injectors, shakers, vibrators, or other filter cleaning devices can be provided to periodically clean the filters. In the preferred from, the filtering chamber has a power-operated discharge door to discharge the dust into the bin or hopper. In the illustrative embodiment, the separated and filtered particulates from the dusty air stream are discharged, collected and settled in the collection compartment of a hopper or bin positioned below the solids-gas separation and multiple filter compartments.
As used in this Patent Application, the term xe2x80x9cdustxe2x80x9d means particulate matter, solids, debris and waste.
The terms xe2x80x9cdedustxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdedustedxe2x80x9d as used herein means removing a substantial amount of dust.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.